Bittersweet
by BornBlindtoBeauty
Summary: Who better to tell a story of Sakura and Sasuke's love than their best friend. T for Tragidy


**So, I came up with this idea for a story at roughly 12am then didn't go to sleep till four- five. Do you see how I suffer for you? Bow and stare, mister. Bow and stare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did…I can't think of anything funny. I'll have to work on that.**

**A/N…again: the "vision" part might be a bit confusing so ask if u do get confused and you might want to listen to "Flesh for Bones" by Terra Naomi until the "visions" and "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by Eva Cassidy for the rest. Enjoy.**

I took Sakura up to the rocks that housed our previous hokages' statues. It was one of the rare days that I could actually get her to do anything since _he_ left. We stood in silence that was anything but happy. My mind was plagued with thoughts of Sakura. _Why did this have to happen to her? How much longer until she leaves us, just like Sasuke did?_...though not in the same way as him.

Who knew what Sakura thought these days.

"You know what's cool?" I was surprised out of my melancholy mood by a raspy voice that was once as sweet as honey. Anything coherent out of her mouth these days was a blessing. I hadn't heard a full sentence from her in months, maybe years. I don't know how long, no one does really. There was no fine line marking the date her mind finally left us; she just slowly faded away. Right before our helpless eyes and we could do nothing about it. "The wind is really amazing" I had forgotten she said something. Almost nothing but random words came out of her once lovely lips that it was easy to forget she had said anything at all.

I looked toward Sakura and encouraged her to continue, "The wind?"

"Yeah," she said looked off into the distance at nothing. "No matter how many times the wind comes by us, it's always the same."

"The same?"

"From the same direction" she started to point toward the sea but stopped. It looked as if that one simple action would use up all her energy. "It's always comes in over the sea and flies through the trees. I bet it goes all the way to the southern villages. It's unchanging." A distant smile graced her lips as if she was seeing something, or someone, else.

I looked at her hopeful. Maybe she would come back to us in body and spirit instead of just the skin. I watched her stare out at nothing. Her once bright pink hair was now a pail, dull salmon at best. Her stunning green eyes that could even stop the famous Uchiha, Sasuke in his tracks were now dull to. They looked duller then ever now, especially against her brightly colored clothes. My hope vanished just as quickly as it came. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't watch her deteriorate before my eyes any longer.

"Sakura?" I said softly. She looked at me, unseeing. "I have to go home to Hinata-chan, ok?" She nodded and smiled. I recognized that smile; it's the same empty one she's been using for years. I turned and slowly descended the steps. When I knew I was out of her line of sight, I ran.

"I can't do this anymore!" I slammed my fist onto the table and my Hinata-chan jumped. I didn't mean to startle her, but I was so angry! "Every day we watch her fading away. Snuffing like a candle. I can't do it anymore!" I paused for a moment and tried to think clearly. It didn't work, "I'm going to find Sasuke" I said with finality. My Hina-chan didn't look surprised. I guess she saw this coming.

"I'm coming to," she said quietly but firm.

"No! You can't. You're pregnant."

"You can't go by yourself. I'm going." She looked so sure. I think she got her stubbornness from me.

"Go where?" I spun around to face the window and saw TenTen standing there.

"To look for Sasuke," Hina-chan said before I could say anything. She lost her stutter the day she married me.

"Well, I'm coming" TenTen said. I was about to argue when I heard roughly eight "yeas". I ran to the front door and opened it. Low and behold, my friends were all listening to my private conversation my Hina-chan.

"I should have known," I muttered.

"Even Neji wants to com!" TenTen shouted, pulling out a slightly annoyed Neji beside her. She looked at him, "even if he won't admit it." I looked back and forth from their faces. They were all there, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Shika, Choji, Shino, Kiba; even Ino-pig was here. I looked back to my wife. They were all as determined as me.

"Fine, I'm leaving tomorrow. Be at the gates by ten." I shut the door and went back inside.

They were all there by nine. I wasn't even ready. I had a thing or two to get still. Coughcoughramencoughcough. Old habits die hard, what can I say? By nine forty-five we were all set to leave. I was about to set off when I heard me name.

"Naruto?" She looked like a lost soul.

"Hey Sakura!" I said, mustering up my courage to act happy.

"You're leaving?" She looked at us, on the verge of tears. I guarantee she was thinking back to that day eight yours ago. I think it was eight, might be more, might be less.

"Taking a quick trip. Be back before you know it!" I smiled and hugged her tightly but carefully. _That's weird. It felt like something tried to pull her away from me._ I left before I could see her cry.

We traveled for twelve days before we reached the sea. The same one my second best friend pointed at the last time I hung out with her. _Could it even be considered that?_ "We have eight days worth of food. We're going to have to stop by a village again." TenTen said this after a day on the boat.

I stood at the head of the boat. Thinking about Sasuke made me angrier and angrier. No one dared approach me. Not even my Hina-chan. This stress can't be good on the baby. I held a kunai in my hand tightly. _It's all Sasuke's fault this happened to Sakura-chan! Why did he have to screw this all up? We were happy. We were a family. I thought we were anyway,_ I stabbed the top of the boat's side with the kunai, _guess not._

I watched the far away shoreline that was slowly coming near. This is where Sasuke's lost known whereabouts were. I glared at the island willing Sasuke to be there. _You want revenge? Fine, I'll give you revenge._

The ship, as small as it is, was still a large boat and couldn't get any closer than about thirty feet. Even with our enhanced jumping skills we would have to wade through ten feet of sea water. "Let's go," I said taking a quick glance at my Hina-chan, making sure she was still ok. Then I jumped. I surprised myself by jumping farther than I anticipated. I only had four feet to walk through. _I guess I got the distance wrong._ I heard everyone else jump off the ship. They landed a couple meters behind me.

I walked onto the shore and knew something was going to happen. I could feel it. _Sasuke-teme is here._ "Careful," my Hina-chan warned us all, but she looked at me.

It didn't take long for us to find Sasuke. He was standing in a small clearing in a nearby forest. He stood there ands looked at me without actually seeing. He was somewhere between Sakura's zombie state and our living life burdens. Not quite alive but more than Sakura had been in years. _He shouldn't be more alive than her._ "Sasuke," I growled. He looked at me and truly saw me this time.

"Naruto?" He tried to hide his confusion. To bad for him I had learned to read his face before he left.

"Sasuke!" The growl started in my throat again but came out as a war cry. I charged him. He quickly realized this and blocked the shuriken I threw at him like the revenger he was. That's why he left; for revenge. When we came close enough fists and kicks broke out. We were locked in a fight of jujitsu. But in my anger I over took him and pinned him, face up, to the ground. I kneeled over him with my kunai ready to strike out. Hina-chan softly took hold of my wrist and reached for my weapon, taking it away. I quickly looked at her and back to Sasuke who was furious. He had been defeated by me.

His eyes were the regular onyx but now they looked grey and dull, even in anger. Almost like Sakura, but not quite. I stared at him and he stared back. Everything about him was dulled down, even his trademark Uchiha glare. I then remembered his Mangekyo Sharingon but it was too late. My nightmare was already starting and he took a back seat.

_I'm a small child again. I'm staring at the backs of people. Why do they hate me? Did I do something wrong? No one turns around. They don't see my tears. I want my mommy._

_I'm on that swing. I want to swing, my feet itch to push me up, but I can't find it in me. I see a group of kids. Friends…I wish I had some. I guess I'll just watch them whisper about me instead._

_Sasuke's is a child. He's crying. He wants his mommy to. _

_Sakura's a child to. She stares at herself in the mirror. Her eyes red and puffy from crying and she tries to cover her forehead._

_I'm standing by a body of water. I'm young and my wounds are still fresh. Sasuke sits on the dock below me. He hasn't seen me yet._

_I have my first crush today! Her name is Haruno, Sakura! I asked her to have ramen with me. She says no and asks Sasuke something. I don't hear because I'm to angry. He stole the one girl I like._

_Team seven is formed. __**The pictures start to speed up.**_

_Glimpses of my friends appear: Neji TenTen and Lee come up. TenTen is happily playing with weapons, Lee is training and Neji is acting like Sasuke._

_Choji, Ino and Shika are arguing about something. _I miss the old days,_**I think and smile sadly.**_

_Kiba plays with Akamaru and Shino talks with bugs._

_Hinata gives me some ointment after my fight with Kiba. _She's always been beautiful.

_**The pictures go even faster now. **__I answer to stay for the first test of the Chuunin Exams._

_Sasuke, Sakura and I are fighting side by side. __**The images are hard to catch but we are in the Chuunin Exams.**_

_Lee says "I made a promise" and beats the fat man. __**The images fly by at break-neck speed.**_

_Sakura cradles Haku's bunny and is about to yell at me for scaring it._

_Sakura confuses one of the sound ninja and takes him down. _She grew so much.

_Sakura saves Sasuke after falling off that bridge._

_Sakura protects Idate on the boats and is hit with a kunai. I yell "Sakura!" and Sasuke almost does but stops himself._

_Sasuke is standing behind Sakura and whispers, "thank you" to her._

_I'm standing in front of the third hokage's grave. I place a rose on his coffin as the sky cries. __**The visions slow, if only slightly.**_

_Sakura lays on the bench. Tears stream down her sleeping face. __**I haven't witnessed all of these visions. Some of these are other peoples memories…**_How is this possible?

_I stand in front of Haku and Zabuza's graves with my teammates as the sun rises. __**The pictures are slowing more now.**_

_Sakura throws herself in front of Chiyo and Sasori's sword goes threw her instead of the old woman. __**The images slow more.**_

_The picture of team seven appears in my mind and Sasuke's. _I forgot he was watching this too._ Kakashi is smiling and has his hands on Sasuke's and my shoulders. Sasuke looks annoyed as normal and I glare at him. Sakura is smiling, oblivious and happy. _It's been so long since I've seen her smile like this.

_Sasuke cries over his parents who stay slaughtered on the floor.__** The visions in my head crawl slower with every image.**_

_Sakura, a child just like Sasuke from the previous image, turns away from the mirror, unable to look at her "billboard brow" any longer._

_The team seven picture appears again. The colors are fading._

_Sasuke turns his back on Kohona and walks away forever._

_The picture appears again but Sasuke isn't there anymore._

_I see Sakura again but she's in her present state lifelessly walking through the village. I see the shadow of death that shrouds her now._ I could never physically see it before._ When she walks threw town it hovers behind her and holds her hand. I'm hugging her goodbye right before I leave with the others to find Sasuke and death's sharingan eyes glare at my unseeing eyes and hold her so tight I fear she will break._ I thought it felt like something pulled her away from me…

_The team seven picture appears again but everything about Sakura's smiling face has dulled. The smile fades. Her hair becomes so faded it is almost mute. She keeps disappearing until she is fully gone. Nothing of her is left but for her laughter that becomes as distant as a memory until it to is gone._

_I walk down do Sasuke as he sits on the sea side deck. I'm a child again for the hundredth time tonight. We smile at each other. _When did we all stop smiling?_ I hold out my pinky for him. He takes hold and we swear to be best friends. Forever._

_Sasuke's face hovers over mine after our fight. Then he's gone._

_The team picture is here again for the last time. Confused, I look up at Kakashi. He can't find a place for his right hand and there's an empty space below him where someone was before. "Kakashi?" He looks at me. "Where did my friends go? They were here a second ago," I pause, "weren't they?" I look back to the empty spots. __**They're not here.**_

The picture fades and all I see is black. _Is it over? Am I alive? I think I'm crying so I must be…_I search for something, nothing in particular, but nothing appears. Then a light starts to glow. I hear light laughter surround me. It comes closer and I can make out pink hair.

Sakura!!!_ She's beautiful again. Her bright eyes alight with fire. They look like they are made of jade and sparkle like stars. Her smile is surrounded by full pink lips that shine. Her cheeks are rosy, as if she just finished training. And her hair…it's no longer the dull whitish pink that had taken over for years. It is short, bright and as eye-catching as it should be. She looks how a real cherry blossom should._

I'm weeping openly and when I come to I'm standing in front of Sasuke. We are still staring at each other. He looks He looks as shocked by what we saw as I feel desolate. Nothing I did helped to change the future we are all living. Nothing of the past we shared survived. Not even our friendship.

I was about to speak when I heard a _whooshing_ sound. I looked at Sasuke's chest and saw an arrow sticking out near his heart. I caught surprise, confusion then anger on his face before he put his mask that I had grown accustomed to during my childhood on. Sasuke takes out the arrow and looks at my group for the culprit. So do I but can't remember anyone bringing a bow or arrow with them. That's when I saw the answer walk out of the tress and into the bright clearing.

Sakura strode out of the trees walking how she used to. Her color had come back but she didn't look like the woman in my vision. She looked different somehow, but I wasn't quite sure why. Sakura walks past my group and drops the bow when she walks by me. She swiftly takes the few steps that separate her from Sasuke, puts her hands to his face and kisses him. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise but he closes them quickly so he can enjoy the kiss they had waited so long to share.

Confused noises could be heard behind me. Hinata-chan stood beside me and I take hold of her hand.

Sakura's hand slipped down to hold him around the neck and Sasuke's hands wrapped tightly around her back. They stood there for a few seconds near the trees and I began to hope again. _Maybe everything will turn out alright._ Then, to fast for my group and I to react, Sasuke pulled out his thin sword and thrust it through Sakura's upper left back, where her heart lay on the other side. The sword continued through her, then Sasuke and finally into a tree behind them where it held fast. _I've hoped a few to many times throughout my life…_

Sakura gasped in surprise and pain. Sasuke gasped in pain. But as soon as they looked at each other, they smiled. My group attempted to run forward but I held up my hand. This is what Sasuke and Sakura wanted. They are finally happy.

Still fastened to the tree, Sasuke lightly runs his fingers across Sakura's face. His other arm is still wrapped tightly around her waist. Sakura leans into his hand and smiles. I haven't seen her so happy on such a long time. He leans in and their lips meet again, her bright pink lips with his darker ones. The kiss was radiating passion, intensity and love. But all that could be seen was lover, happiness, and peace. They held each other in a strong embrace. Never intending to let go.

Their lips break apart for a moment. Sasuke looks toward us and Sakura turns as much around as she can. The looked so blissful. The color and life was finally fully restored to both of them. Sakura was now the cherry blossom I saw in my head and Sasuke looked alive and didn't dare to hide it. His black onyx eyes now had the depth to them again that they had lacked only minutes ago.

Hinata holds my hand tightly as they say "thank you" to us.

"I'll miss you all," Sakura whispered because she couldn't speak any louder. Sasuke's eyes met mine and we smile at each other. He holds up his pinky and whispers,

"Best friends." I hold up my pinky and nod. I don't trust my voice right now. The two lovers turn their attention back to each other and kiss one last time. They waited for so long never knowing they would see the other again. They leaned their foreheads against the other and start whispering to each other. I couldn't catch everything but I made out some "I love yous", and an "I'm sorry" from Sasuke. Sakura shakes her head and smiles. She looks into his eyes and they stand quietly watching the other.

Then they went limp against the sword. Their bodies, so full of life yet so void of it, leaned against the other. Smiles still lingered on their cold lips. Their hands intertwined, never to be taken apart.

Crying broke out behind me. I look back and see my living friends weeping over the lost friends they had just found. The girls weep openly while the boys struggle to keep their composure and comfort the girl at the same time. I look at my Hina-chan and she looks back trying not to cry. She holds it for a second longer before tears flood her face. I hold her closely, look back toward my best friends' bodies and silently cry with her.

I don't know how long we cried. It could have been minutes, probably hours. There was no way to tell with our minds preoccupied, thinking about what could have been but what is. All I know is, that by the time we left, the sun was in its slow descent to the earth where it would hide its light for what could have been all eternity; then it would be reborn on the other side. "Let's go," I say I say quietly. I don't trust my voice to not shake if I speak louder.

The trip home, what a strange place, to live and die there, was a blur. Tsunade didn't argue about having Sasuke and Sakura in the same coffin where they would lie next to each other for eternity. She didn't even fight that Sasuke was a traitor and shouldn't be buried here. She accepted what we were going to do and understood why. Sasuke and Sakura has lost the other, died in almost every conceivable way of the word and than had finally got their chance to live and love. Nothing would or could part them. Even in death. They fought to long to find the other to be denied their lover's presence.

The funeral only took a few days to set up. Everyone looked at the open coffin. Sakura and Sasuke's golden bands on their fingers reflected the last ray of sun before clouds took over. It had been an afterthought, but I put the rings on their fingers for them.

To my left the fan girls cried over the loss of the old town "hottie". I roll my eyes. They were still annoying after all these years. My comrades and friends weep as quietly as possible.

Slowly people placed roses on the now closed coffin. We all watch and completely fail to not cry openly as they lower my best friends' bed. Hina-chan squeezed my hand and left with everyone else to let me say my goodbye alone. I don't get more than one step forward before the clouds open up their flood gates to cry too. I'm thankful that the tears on my face are disguised by the rain that falls everywhere.

The newly packed group under my feet turns to mud. It's slick and wet. This is unnatural. I was never meant to be taller than you two. But the broken cherry blossom tree behind them will, with help, heal and grow again. It will protect them as they strengthen it with their ever growing love.

I hear my Hina-chan call for me. I place a bloomed cherry blossom flower on the ground where my best friends sleep. I have to leave because time still ticks on, even when I wish it would rewind. Things still grow; things still die. And life will go on even when they don't.

I turn to leave but turn back for one last look at the gravestone. "Teme," a sad smile reached my lips and I turn, once again, to run towards my ever growing wife. I don't want my time to end before I'm ready. "Goodbye," I say. I know they can hear me.

Sasuke Uchiha

and

Sakura Uchiha

May their love be as

Unchanging as the wind

**Hello and welcome**

**Flamers and all! This is the**

**Comment Bin.**

**Please leave a message of what you thought about my lil' story... *sigh* Yes, even you jerks who get their kicks out of stealing lollipops from little babies.**


End file.
